


Dance in the kitchen like nobody is watching

by baconcheeseburger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, does this count as domestic fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconcheeseburger/pseuds/baconcheeseburger
Summary: The Winchester brothers have been away on hunts for a long time and you decide to cook for them on the day they come back to the bunker. They are arriving sooner than you thought and Dean find’s you dancing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dance in the kitchen like nobody is watching

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr!](http://baconcheeseburger.tumblr.com/post/624546171520679936/dance-in-the-kitchen-like-nobody-is-watching)

With swinging hips you walked out of your room while you shoved your phone into the back-pocket of your jeans. You’ve put your favorite playlist on, blasting it through your headphones. Your lips moved to the lyrics like you were singing along.

Even though you were still alone at the bunker you wanted to use your headphones. Sure, you could just play your music through the speakers but that just didn’t really do it for you. You liked your music loud and near. Your eardrums would surely thank you sometime in the future for that, but for now you didn’t really care.

On the way to the kitchen you danced through the corridor, a big smile on your lips. Today was a good day. A really good one.

You had a brunch-date with Charlie in the morning, you petted a lot of cats on your supply-run earlier and Sam and Dean would finally come back from their hunting-marathon later in the evening.

Excitement flooded through you. You haven’t seen the Winchesters for two months. They had been on cases nonstop. You had to stay behind because of a dislocated knee and Dean thought it would be better for your health if you set this one out, even though you were pretty much ready to hunt again.

“Plus, it’s a simple salt ‘n burn, Y/N. We’ll torch that son of a bitch and be back in two days. Tops”, he said while ruffling your hair. His typical smirk on his lips. Pouting, you watched them leave. Dean was so overprotective some times…

Yeah, well, the case wasn’t as simple as they first thought. Then there was a rugaru ripping people apart some towns away, a werwolf pack going on a rampage a few states over and some demons who had a little too much fun with the insides of a neighborhood. Just to name a few…

You could only imagine how exhausted Sam and Dean had to be. When the older Winchester had called a few hours ago to let you know they were coming home, he had sounded awfully tired.

Stepping into the kitchen you immediately headed to the fridge. You figured you’d cook dinner for them, they’d be hungry for sure. Searching though the fridge, you settled to stick with your previous idea: burgers, salad for Sam and a homemade cherry pie for dessert to top it of.

You danced through the kitchen, throwing all the ingredients together. Cooking has always been your hobby. With music it was even more fun. You were totally in your zone.

By the time the pie was ready you were almost done with the burger patties. There were only a handful left to cook.

A look at the clock told you that Sam and Dean should be back in about an hour at best. If Dean wasn’t giving a shit about the speed limit like always, they could even arrive in about half an hour. Enough time to get everything ready.

You opened the oven door and pull out the pie. It’s sweet scent immediately filled the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, you groaned. It looked and smelled mouthwatering.

The patties frizzled in the pan and mixed with the smell of the pie. Damn, you hadn’t been hungry before but now you definitely were. You couldn’t wait for the brothers to be back so you could taste this masterpiece of a meal.

After the meat was done you put it into the oven to keep them warm.

Your all-time favorite song started playing and you pushed the louder-button until it was at it’s limit and started singing along. You moved even more, spinning around and swaying your arms and head to the rhythm. Your hair flew around your head and into your face, but it didn’t annoy you enough to care and pull it back to put it into a bun or so.

In the meanwhile you put everything else for the burgers – cheese, salad, tomatoes and such – on separate plates, preparing them to place them on the table. Everything else was ready. The salad was already finished and the burger buns were cut open and toasted.

You took the dishes in your hands and spinned around to start setting the table, still dancing to the rhythm of the music.

You were almost at the table when you realized there was someone standing in the door. You raised your eyes and saw Dean leaning against the doorframe, smirking at you.

“Oh fuck!”, you exclaimed startled, almost dropping the plates you were holding. You set them down fast and pulled the headphones from your ears.

With a quick look you scanned him for any injuries, but the only wounds he had were some scratches.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you”, he replied. Dean’s lips curved even higher. You could tell that sorry was the last thing he was feeling. “You didn’t hear me call out your name so I figured I’d wait until you notice me.”

“Damn, Dean you almost gave me a heart attack!” You smiled at him none the less and turned around to get the rest of the food.

“I love to come home to the smell of your pie. Best pie in the world. Have I ever told you that, sweetheart?”, he asked and you were glad that you had your back turned at him so he didn’t see you blush at his compliment and the nickname.

“No, I don’t think you did”, you answered and bend down to pull the patties out of the oven.

You could hear him chuckle and you tried to concentrate on the burger patties. Damn, this man did things to you without trying and he didn’t even knew it.

He put his dufflebag on the floor and walked over to you to help you with the rest of the food.

It didn’t take long for Sam to appear in the kitchen as well, settling down at the table. He even prepared a burger for himself on his plate. Wow, the last two months really had to be hard on him if he was going to eat a burger.

The boys set down and started to eat, while you were cutting the pie.

“Damn, this is to die for”, Sam beamed after taking a bite of his burger – one of the _really_ rare occasions he would eat anything else than rabbit food – followed by a fork full of salad. “Thank you for cooking Y/N.”

You smiled at him. “My pleasure”, you answered. “And I’m glad you two came back in one piece”, you commented and set down as well.

Dean swallowed and affirmed smiling: “Always, sweetheart.”


End file.
